Hidden Feelings, Buried Love
by dyly
Summary: Lily and James have always been friends, but that doesn't mean they understand each other. So what will it be like to work together?


**A/N: Well this is kind of my second fanfic. No one really reviewed on my other one so I started this one. Plus I only really read James/Lily fanfics so I should have started this one first, but hey. Well carry on and read, I won't hold you back……………………………. **

**Hidden Feelings, Buried Love **

**Chapter 1**

**Apologies, Rape and Hunger**

**By Dyly**

'**What on earth do you think you're doing, boy?' **

**An angry station guard, wearing a smart uniform that indicated he was a worker here at King's Cross Station, stood over a handsome boy who looked to be about 17. He had longish, black hair that was in-between curly and wavy. His eyes were of that mysterious grey colour that when looked at from a different angle appeared to be in fact blue. At this moment he was lying sprawled on the floor by an intricately carved stone pillar, his over-laden trolley rolling gently to a stop somewhere behind him. Around them commuters travelling to work spared them a glance amused at the sight of the guard crossly scolding the rather red-faced boy. Standing a while off the boy's right shoulder stood another boy of similar age with messy jet black hair that looked like it hadn't seen the right side of a comb in weeks possibly even months. He was wearing horn-rimmed glasses, which had steamed up due to the tears of laughter streaming down his face and was bent over double, weakly clutching his stomach and howling with gales of laughter. An exasperated looking woman strode over to the boy on the floor and picked him up, a little more roughly than normal for he winced as she gripped his arm. **

'**I'm so sorry about this sir. It was an accident and it won't happen again, I promise" Jennifer Potter told the guard, managing the near impossible task of looking apologetic and annoyed at the same time. She elbowed the boy in the stomach who was rubbing his arm mournfully. He spluttered with indignation before realising that he should be apologising. Smiling politely she led the boy away. The other boy followed after them, having managed to control his laughter.**

'**Honestly Sirius, what is wrong with you? Sometimes I think you're just a punishment from God for something I must have done wrong. This is your last year at Hogwarts and you still can't get onto the platform on your own. It's not that difficult, I assure you. In fact it's relatively simple. I'm sure that even you, as slow as you are, will be able to manage it.' Jennifer scolded. **

**Sirius dutifully hung his head in shame as James Potter, the messy haired boy, caught up with them. **

'**Yeah Padfoot, it's platform 9¾ not 8¾, that's the wrong barrier you picked there' he mocked.**

'**Hmph, it's an easy mistake to make, it could have happened to anyone' Sirius sniffed.**

'**Don't kid yourself, paddy, no one's as thick as you' James laughed.**

**Jennifer shook her head and led them through the correct barrier from the muggle world to the magical world. Just as soon as King's Cross disappeared, Platform 9¾ materialised. Filling their vision in front of them was the Hogwarts train. Steam poured out of it covering the roof in a layer of smoke as it prepared to leave for Hogwarts. Bustling around on the station were anxious parents and excited children. They were in dangerous times and everyone wanted to make sure that their children were safely on board. Despite all of this happy students greeted their friends and swapped tales of their summers without worry. Around them porters helped carry trunks and other packages on board. **

'**As usual we only ever make it just on time. I must have been stupid to think we might actually get here early' Jennifer sighed**

'**Don't be ridiculous mum, how can we ever get anywhere early when we've got Sirius to think about. It would mean, like, a whole lifestyle change for him to get somewhere early. And we aren't even that late; remember last year by the time we got here the train was already leaving. We had to run and jump on to it and you had to magic our trunks on board. It was all Sirius' fault and you never even punished him for it.' **

'**Er excuse me, how exactly was it my fault? If I remember correctly it was your fault. You're the one who took ages in the shower, not me' **

'**It was your fault because you were the one who put a shield charm on the damn toilet, not me. You took advantage of me when I wasn't awake properly. I had to spend two hours in the shower trying to get rid of the smell. Just think of my reputation. And since when have you ever remembered anything correctly?'**

'**Actually, I'll have you know that I remember everything correctly, thank you very much'**

'**Padfoot, my grandma has a better memory than you. And that's saying something because we're talking about someone who can't remember if she ate lunch or not and thinks Quidditch is a type of cheese' **

'**I resent that, prongs and I'm extremely hurt by your malicious comments. I want you to take back what you said'**

'**I'm not going to take it back because it's the truth'**

'**You know what Prongs'**

'**What Padfoot'**

'**You really need to remove that stick up your arse'**

**And saying that Sirius ran across the platform like his life depended upon it and his arms flailing about like a wind turbine in a storm. James ran after him but with a bit more dignity. Everyone turned to look as Sirius tried to make a sharp turn and James cut across him, rugby tackling him to the ground like a professional, placing a careful knee on his back and gripping him in a tight choke hold. **

'**Apologise' James grunted as Sirius spluttered on the ground for the second time that day, writhing about like a freshly caught eel. **

'**Never' Sirius said in between bouts of chocking and coughing. **

'**Then you shall die' James hissed as he tightened his hold on Sirius' neck, squashing his windpipe into his food pipe. In an uncontrollable fit of desperation, Sirius screamed, his voice echoing around the station. James however didn't relinquish his hold and Sirius started to turn blue in the face. Laughing, the other Hogwarts students craned their necks to see better, with the exception of the newest batch of first years who merely looked on in shocked horror, their mouths slightly open, having never heard of the Marauders before.**

'**Oh for the love of God, James, why don't you stop raping Sirius just for the moment and let the poor bloke breathe. Even better would be if you got onto the train and waited in a compartment, that way you wouldn't be blocking everyone else'**

**James Potter looked up to see Lily Evans staring down at him, her forehead creased. Behind her stood her best friend Anusha Shanthana who was leaning casually on her trolley. Lily and Anusha had been friends since their first year, mostly because they liked a lot of the same things. Like reading. They were both friends with the marauders, which was surprising to a lot of people because they had such opposite personalities but in fact they complimented each other nicely. James, Sirius and Remus would have got good marks in their OWL's either how but it was thanks to Lily and Anusha that they were organised enough not to be cramming in right before the exam. And it was pretty much entirely down to them that Peter even passed in the first place. **

'**And hello to you too' **

'**Hey, now will you move?'**

'**Well, Lily if you insis—'**

'**I do, now get out of my way so that I can get on the train, I'd rather not miss it.'**

'**Okay fine, I'll talk to you later'**

'**See ya'**

**Lily and Anusha walked off in the direction of the train, pushing their trolley's that were laden with an assortment of lumpy packages wrapped in brown paper and string, all in peculiar shapes and sizes. Seen as they had more than anyone else, it was probably extra books they picked up in the sale at Flourish and Bott's that summer. **

'**Bye Anju' Sirius whispered hoarsely from down on the floor.**

'**See ya Si' called Anusha over her shoulder, laughing as Sirius picked himself up off the floor moaning to himself. **

**The marauder's, Lily and Anusha were all Gryffindor's in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Needless to say they were going to sorely miss being there. The castle had brought them together despite the fact they weren't from the same backgrounds. James and Sirius were pureblood wizards. Wizards who came from the last few families left that were entirely magical and without muggle influence. James was an only child and in line to inherit a small fortune that was awaiting him in a Gringotts vault, deep underground. He came from the respectable Potter family and both his parents were top aurors working for the ministry. Sirius on the other hand was a sibling of the notorious Black family, famed for being one of the last true pureblood families in the wizarding world and totally opposed to muggle interaction. The whole family had been placed in the Slytherin House at Hogwarts and Sirius was the first to be placed elsewhere – Gryffindor. Of course this meant he was disowned from the family but he didn't care, he hated all of them anyway. Sirius was totally unlike the rest of his family. He was loyal, brave and more than a bit hyperactive. But you could rely on him if you had to and he was a staunch friend. A perfect Gryffindor you could say. When he was 16 he moved in with James's family and became like a second son to them. The two boys were like brothers anyway. Lily Evans on the other hand was muggle-born, extremely studious and hardworking. She spent six years setting a good example and getting perfect grades. **

'**Ah, it's great to see them again.' Sirius said**

'**Yeah, it's like—'**

**Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a loud scream. Both boys turned around to see a boy with sandy-brown hair grinning at them from the other side of the platform. **

'**PRONGS, PADFOOT, OVER HERE'**

'**MOOOOOOOOOONY' screamed Sirius apparently having recovered from his near death experience. He threw his arms out wildly, hitting James in the chest. Then he charged across the platform cutting a wide path through the throng of wizards and withes milling around. Remus did the same thing and when they both reached each other they threw themselves into a big bear hug twirling each other around and around and around. James joined them and jumped on top screaming _'group hug' _and pulling Peter, who had just found them, with him. **

**Together, the four of them made up the marauders. A group of four wizards who were the scourge of teachers throughout the school for their incessant prank pulling and mischief making. James and Sirius had been friends from the time they were small. They had met each other in the ministry whilst waiting for their respective parents and had helped each other pull pranks on the staff to pass the time. They had immediately befriended Remus Lupin, a tired looking boy wearing tattered robes, who had helped them plan out a prank on the train on their first day. Peter Pettigrew was just a boy they had rescued from a few Slytherins a few days later. James, Sirius and Remus were all good-looking and handsome, causing most of the female student body to swoon when they came near them. Apart from, that is, the Gryffindor girls in their year, who were immune to their looks, much to the private despair of the boys.**

**A bell rang from the vicinity of the train, which indicated that the train was about to leave. Everyone started to hug their parent's goodbye, seeing as the next time they would see them would be at Christmas, a whole term away. The marauders broke apart and ventured over to the train where James' mum was waiting. **

'**Remus, Peter, you made it here. You're looking wonderful. Now, this is your last year at Hogwarts and you've got NEWT's as well. I'd like it if you could behave yourself for once. These exams are important for your future so no messing around. You'd do good to take a leaf out of Lily and Anusha's book. Is that clear?' Jennifer asked.**

'**Yes mum' chorused the four boys. **

'**Great, then have a good year and write to me if you have any problems. And James, I want you to be especially good. You're Head Boy this year and you're meant to set an example. So please can you uphold the family name and act with a bit of sanity this year. Or is that too much to ask?'**

'**No mum, don't worry, I'll be on my best behaviour.' replied James.**

**Jennifer went around and hugged all four of them, kissing them on the top of their heads and acting like they were all her children. Then she watched as they all clambered on to the train and leant out of the window to wave goodbye. It wasn't long before they entered a tunnel and she couldn't be seen. They walked down the corridor, pulling their trunks behind them and looking for a place to sit. They soon reached the end of the train where the compartments were bigger and nicer and occupied by the older students. There they found Anusha, Maya and Lakeisha. They were the three girls who shared Lily's dormitory and were firm friends, having met in their first year. Anusha had really curly brown/black hair that reached down to somewhere past her shoulders and was a nightmare to brush. She also had these delicate chocolaty, brown eyes and a really cute nose that, when looked at from the side, had fine hairs on it. Maya had shoulder length wavy black hair and hazel eyes. Lakeisha had long, straight, black hair that went right down her back and dark brown eyes that were almost black. Lily was the total opposite with long, flowing red hair and glowing green eyes. Anusha was the smallest of them all at a mere four foot, ten. The others all ranged at five foot, something. **

'**Hey guys, mind if we sit here' Sirius asked poking a head around the door.**

'**No, come on in, make yourself at home' Anusha replied**

**The four of them walked in and stacked their trunks on the racks above their heads and then sat down. On the right hand side of the compartment, by the window, sat Maya and Remus went and joined her. Opposite her sat Anusha who was promptly joined by Sirius. The both of them were surprisingly close friends. Next to Remus sat Lakeisha and Peter went to sit next to her, leaving James alone next to Sirius.**

'**Where's Lily gone?' asked James looking around as if she might just pop out of the wall. **

'**She's gone to the head's compartment, said she wanted to get there early to prepare.' Maya said, looking away from the window**

'**It was pretty obvious she was going to be Head Girl, in fact it would be outrageous if she wasn't ' Lakeisha said**

'**Oh, you never know, anything could happen. Look at James, he was made Head Boy, if that's not outrageous I don't know what is' Peter quipped**

'**_James_ was made Head Boy' exclaimed Anusha**

'**Yeah, I know, that's what I said when I found out. Shocking isn't it, I thought Remus would've have been the most obvious choice' Peter replied**

'**Remus isn't the most obvious choice, I am. I can't believe Dumbledore made him Head Boy. He's a fool. If Prongs can make Head Boy, so can I. I'd be a way better Head Boy than him any day' Sirius said, sounding slightly hurt.**

**This was greeted by immediate laughter from the rest of the compartment. **

'**Sirius, no one with a shred of sanity would make you Head Boy. That's beyond outrageous. Just imagine what would happen.' James said, still chuckling. **

'**Hey Prongsie, why don't you go down to the Head's compartment now. Lily would appreciate it if you could help her and then you can show her just what a good Head Boy you will be.' Sirius said, winking but not really as subtly as he was hoping. **

**Not that there was any point anyway. Everyone in that compartment knew that James fancied Lily a lot and vice versa. The only people who didn't know were Lily and James. Well Lily definitely didn't and maybe James suspected it a little. But only a little. **

**Leaving the compartment, James made the short journey right to the end of the train, where the Head's and Prefect's compartments were located. Pushing open the door, he let himself in. The head's compartment was lushly decorated in nice colours and elegant furniture and was by far the nicest compartment on the train. Seen, as it was right at the end it had the whole width of the train to occupy and it definitely took advantage of this. There were wide windows on either side, framed with plush, red silk curtains that were bordered with gold embroidery. Probably in the view that it was appropriate with two Gryffindor Heads. The door opened on the left hand side of the compartment, leaving the right hand side of the door occupied with a maroon leather three-seat sofa and red/gold cushions complete with tassels. Under each of the windows were three single-seat armchairs that were of the same look as the sofa. In the middle of the room was a round, varnished, mahogany table that glistened under the light in the room. At the back of the compartment, dead centre of the wall was another door that led to the 'balcony' that can always be found at the back of old steam trains. On either side of the door were two bookcases filled with leather-bound hardback books. Lily was seated at the table, looking through a sheaf of parchment. She looked up when James walked in. **

'**Er hey' she said, slightly confused as to why he was there.**

'**Hey'**

**James wandered in, looking around the room in appreciation and seated himself on the other side of Lily. He was staring interestedly at the bookcases when Lily said slightly hesitantly, **

'**Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here? Do the girls want to talk to me or something?' **

'**Er no'**

'**Then why are you here'**

'**Because I'm Head Boy'**

'**You're Head Boy!' exclaimed Lily, not bothered to try and hide the incredulity in her voice.**

'**Er yeah, that's why I'm here. I just thought that you might want some help or something. You know for the meeting with the Prefects.'**

'**You can't be Head Boy'**

'**Why not?' James said, sounding to his and her surprise, slightly hurt.**

'**Because it's you. You, James Potter, the master of mischief and mayhem and havoc. Making you Head Boy is like making Sirius in charge of school uniform'**

'**What's wrong with Sirius' school uniform skills'**

'**James, he hardly even wears school uniform. He walks around all the time in coloured shirts and trainers. He's even spelled his robes to be a different colour each day. If he were made in charge of school uniform all the girls would be wearing miniskirts and tank tops. It would be ridiculous.' **

'**I have changed you know, I can be responsible as well. I'll make a good Head Boy'**

'**If you're Head Boy then where's your badge?'**

'**Here in my pocket. It was making my robes all lop sided when I wore it under my Quidditch Captain badge, so I took it off.' **

'**I can't believe Professor Dumbledore made you Head Boy' Lily said, still in shock.**

'**Yeah, it was quite a surprise to me as well. I think we all thought it was going to Remus, if it had to be one of us. Except Sirius that is, who genuinely thought that he should be made Head Boy.' **

'**Ha Sirius as Head Boy, that's a laugh'**

'**Yeah…hey Lily'**

'**Yes James'**

'**Look I just wanted to say that, I know you think I shouldn't be Head Boy and everything because I always play pranks and stuff and am never serious about anything, but I want you to know that I am going to work hard this year and I'm not going to leave all the work to you. I know I can be a good Head Boy and I'll try hard and make sure that I set a good example and everything, you know balancing work and Quidditch. But I'm not going to stop having fun as well. I am going to pull an occasional prank and hang out with my mates and I hope you won't think that I'm doing something wrong because of it. I just think we shouldn't be serious all the time, you know, everyone should have some fun as well. But please can you at least give me a chance to show you that I can be responsible and that I can be Head Boy. Then you'll see that Dumbledore hasn't done the wrong thing in making me Head Boy. Please?'**

'**Wow, that's a long speech. I had no idea you could be so serious for so long.' She said jokingly 'Well, that's really honest of you James. I'm glad to see that you've thought about this and I suppose, maybe you have changed if you are prepared to show everyone that you can be mature and responsible. Well, maybe I am a little apprehensive about this, but I suppose I can give you a chance.' **

'**Great'**

'**But I expect you to work, okay, being Head Boy is a responsibility'**

'**Yeah, I know. And hey look on the bright side; at least it's me and not Sirius'**

**They both laughed at this. Just the thought of Sirius holding any sort of position of responsibility made them laugh. **

'**Thanks for coming to help me, though. I'm just looking through these sheets that were left here for us. It's just a load of information on whom the prefects are, what jobs we have to do, what we are and aren't allowed to do and stuff like that. I suppose we should read it and try to remember as much as we can. Then we'll be ready for when the prefects come for the meeting.'**

'**Yeah, we should go and get them in about 15 minutes, then we'll have time to finish reading and they can say hello to their friends, introduce themselves to each other and get settled down in their compartments.'**

'**Yeah, that's fine. Here I've finished with these, you can read them. I'm just writing a few things down, you know, what jobs to give, a summary of what to say in the meeting. Those sorts of things. It's better to be prepared, there's a lot more to this Head stuff than I expected, it's going to be pretty hard, what with our exams and everything' **

'**Yeah, but we'll cope don't worry. We can always get Remus to help us out, he's pretty good at this sort of stuff and Sirius can always be persuaded to the menial jobs.'**

**They carried on working in silence, Lily's quill scratching on her parchment as she focussed on what she was doing. However, James' mind, as hard as he tried to concentrate, kept on getting distracted. Distracted by things like how Lily's hair was so vivid and how it flowed so gently down her back. How it kept falling over her parchment as she bent over it and how she kept on blowing it away and pushing it over her shoulder. How her green eyes glowed the way it did and how her clothes accented her figure so perfectly. And then he immediately berated himself for thinking such thoughts and told himself to focus on what he was doing. And then some time later his resolve would waver and his mind wander back to the figure in front of him. **

**It kind of worried him how much he kept on thinking about her. It wasn't like the times in fifth year when he would constantly ask her out just for a joke, then he just did it for fun, he was never serious. But now he was seriously thinking about her and it scared him a little. He didn't know if he wanted to properly fancy her or not and he was scared about what happened if he did really like her and then when he finally plucked up the courage to ask her out she said no. He was sure she didn't like him in that way nor did she think of him the way he was thinking of her. All in all it just left him feeling very confused. So it was very happily that he went to go and get the prefects for the meeting, thinking that he'd finally get a break from all the thinking he was doing of her. **

**The prefects had two compartments just in front of the Heads. It too was nicely decorated, of course not as nice as the Heads but nicer than the ordinary ones. The Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor prefects were all in the compartment closest to the Heads, the Slytherin prefects, who obviously didn't get on with the others, were in the other one. They all looked up when James came in and quickly followed him to the Heads compartment when he told them it was time for the meeting. The sixth-year prefects already knew what they needed to know but the fifth-year prefects didn't. By looking at them, James and Lily knew that they had a good bunch of prefects apart from the Slytherins who they would have just have to try and cope with. Hopefully they wouldn't cause them too much grief. **

**In Gryffindor the sixth-year prefects were Kingsley Shacklebolt and Carla Lindsay. The fifth-year prefects were Bill Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks. Both Lily and James were very happy that Tonks (she insisted that everyone call her by her surname and not her first name for which she blamed her mother) had made prefect and they both knew she would be a great help to them. They had already met her for she was Sirius' one nice cousin and by far his favourite. Which meant she had loads of stories to tell them much to the chagrin of Sirius. In Ravenclaw the sixth-year prefects were Mark Graham and Antonia Mastriani. The fifth-year prefects being Louie Moline and Joanne Remoré. The Hufflepuff sixth-year prefects were Damien Robertson and Marie Larose. Their fifth-year prefects were Emmanuel Notarise and Yvonne Foster. Slytherin's sixth-year prefects were Avery Nott and Amy Besse. Along with them were their fifth-year prefects Jane Doltish and Benjamin Jorihiti. **

**The prefects arranged themselves in the chairs and on the cushions on the floor, which James conjured up. Then Lily greeted them all and introduced her and James to them. **

'**Hey guys and congratulations on being made prefects. My name is Lily Evans and I suppose you all know James Potter over here. We're the Heads for this year. I'd just like to remind you all that being a prefect is a responsibility and I hope that you won't take advantage of your positions but rather set an example for your peers by acting in a mature fashion.' **

**At this point she glanced at the Slytherin and Gryffindor prefects who were eying each other distastefully. **

'**Being a prefect means you'll have extra duties but it also means you'll have your fair share of privileges. If any of you do continually misbehave and act in a manner I don't see fit for a prefect, believe you me I will take no hesitation in reporting you to Professor Dumbledore and having you replaced. So consider that a warning. Now on a lighter not, I hope we'll be able to work well together over this coming year and now I'll hand it over to James, whose going to explain to the new prefects and remind the old prefects what those duties entail and further explain what is expected of you as prefects'. **

**The time flew by as James and Lily took it in turn to talk to their captive audience and answer any questions they had. Soon it was all over and the prefects left to go and find their friends. Lily and James began to clear up. **

'**That was great James, really great'**

'**Yeah, guess I showed them all that I could be mature and dignified'**

'**Did you see the looks on their faces when you told them that pranking was frowned upon. Every one of them clearly said HYPOCRITE in big letters.'**

'**Guess I can't have been too convincing on that point, eh'**

'**Sure thing. Well done James, I didn't expect you to behave so well but you did, so I have to admit that I was very much mistaken about you' **

'**Thanks. Shall we go then, we can catch the food trolley on the way, otherwise we'd have to wait until the sorting feast and that's ages away.'**

'**Yeah okay then, hang on let me get all these sheets' **

**The two of them left the Head's compartment and made their way to join their friends. Lily's mind was reeling from what she saw back there. She had no idea that James could be like that. She always thought that he was immature and a bit arrogant. She just never thought that he could be different. The sudden change made her wander if maybe it was just all a show but inside she didn't want it to be, she wanted that to be the real James. Because she liked James when he was like that. Maybe, just maybe, this year wouldn't be that bad. **

**It wasn't long before the lamps on the train lit up, as it grew darker outside. They were nearing Hogwarts now and most students were starting to get changed. You could hardly see outside and even when you pressed your face up against the window all you could really see were black trees and the odd house. The rest was just blackness. The girls in the compartment kicked the marauders out as they got changed even though Sirius insisted he wouldn't peek. This meant that they were forced to wait for them to finish, leaving them hardly any time before they pulled up in Hogsmeade. As soon as the train stopped the corridor filled up with students all pushing each other and trying to get out quickly. Lily and James left the others to go and organise everyone and the rest of them left the train together. A deep voice was calling all the first years and they looked up to see the friendly face of Hagrid holding a lamp high above his head. Shivering at the thought of having to cross the lake in that cold, they quickly jumped into one of the first horseless carriages that were waiting to take them to Hogwarts. They all managed to cram into one carriage and in no time at all they were speeding through the air towards the large castle on the horizon. Lily and James were still on the platform over seeing the other students. They all jumped out as soon as the carriage landed and quickly hurried up to the castle and through the grand doors. They slipped into the Great Hall quickly trying to avoid the crush of following students. Seated somewhere in the middle of the Gryffindor table they looked around as the other students arrived. **

'**Hey Lakeisha isn't your sister coming here this year' asked Remus staring around the Great Hall. **

'**Yeah, she's in her first year. I hope she'll be sorted into Gryffindor'**

'**Oi Maya, I can't see your brother anywhere'**

'**He's sitting down there, Peter, with his mates. How did you miss him?'**

'**Oh yeah'**

'**Sirius, what's Bellatrix doing now, seen as she's left Hogwarts?'**

**Sirius didn't answer prompting them to all turn around and look at him. He appeared not to have heard Anusha at all and he didn't even notice them looking at him. He was staring down at his plate mournfully waiting hopefully until the food would appear.**

'**Er Sirius, you can stop staring at your plate now.' Remus informed him**

'**Sirius, honestly, you ate more than all of us on the train. And you had my sandwiches. You can't be that hungry.' Anusha said looking at him with wonder. **

'**Sirius stop staring at that plate, the food won't appear any quicker so get over yourself.'**

'**Does anyone know exactly why we have to have the sorting before the food. Why can't we have a special first year table where they can sit and then after dinner we can sort them. That would be so much more convenient. And then I wouldn't have to sit here starving and using up all my extra fat.'**

'**Convenient is a big word for you Sirius, did you think it up all by yourself or did Remus have to teach it to you?' Anusha asked him teasingly. **

'**Well Sirius if it's really a problem why don't you just take it up with Dumbledore. I'm sure he'll be able to help you.' Maya said**

'**I think you'll be able to manage until after the sorting Sirius, stop making a fuss.' Remus told him, before turning to look at Dumbledore who had stood up to start the sorting. They turned to watch McGonagal place a tattered old hat on a stool and waited until suddenly the brim opened and the hat started to sing:**

**One day when I was young**

**My master said to me **

**Oh if only you could talk **

**You'd be a sight to see**

**But it was some time**

**Before I was needed **

**And so I waited patiently**

**For the time that was heeded**

**At first the founders four**

**Were the best of friends**

**And the few times they fought**

**They'd always make amends**

**But slowly into their friendship**

**Grew unhappiness and strife**

**And I couldn't say anything**

**But hey that was life**

**And so for the Hogwarts masters**

**Unity was not to be**

**Friendships crumbled down**

**As discord broke free**

**They were the four pillars**

**Of this school that they started**

**But eventually they started fighting**

**And the end of it they chartered **

**What were once happy years**

**Now couldn't be enjoyed**

**And as the four grew apart**

**It was only blackness that filled the void**

**No longer can we remain here**

**Slytherin finally said**

**We cannot be together**

**And it all came to a head**

**They wanted different things**

**Different students to accept **

**And soon after their final argument**

**Twas Slytherin the one that left**

**But then, as Helga rightly said**

**They'd be no one remaining here**

**The school would all but crumble**

**That was her deepest fear**

**It was then that Gryffindor told me **

**That this was my cue**

**He gave me up to this cause**

**And told me what to do**

**And since then have I been here**

**Sorting out the students**

**Every year I would quarter **

**Like how the four had meant**

**Into Gryffindor I would sort**

**Those with a brave streak**

**Those who were proud and loyal**

**To be a hero they would always seek**

**Into Ravenclaw I would put**

**Those with a strong mind **

**Those who were hard working**

**And it was always the clever I would find**

**To Slytherin always went**

**The cunning and deceptive**

**Those that weren't to be trusted**

**For they weren't always so receptive**

**And to lovely Hufflepuff went the rest**

**She didn't mind who she accepted **

**She liked them all, wherever they came from**

**Never was one rejected**

**And though I always do my job**

**Faithful I always will be**

**Never have I truly liked**

**This job that I over-see**

**And so I tell you all today**

**That friends you should remain**

**For if you should argue**

**Things will never be the same**

**Just take for an example**

**The founders of this school**

**If you should not heed my word**

**Then it's you the one who's a fool**

**When the sorting hat finished everyone started clapping as usual but in between the distinct sound of whispering could be heard. No one could remember the last time the hat had given the school a warning or even if it had ever sung anything other than its usual lines of what each houses characteristics were. It made everyone uneasy and brought back to their minds the stark reality of the war going on outside the castle walls. The clapping quickly died down and Professor McGonagal started to unravel a roll of parchment. Then, after peering over her glasses at the nervous looking first years for a moment, she called out the first name on the list. **

'**Joshua Adumbrates'**

**A moment later the sorting hat shouted out Ravenclaw and Joshua hurried over to his newly appointed table. But the marauders and the girls (Lily and James having joint them just before the sorting started) weren't really concentrating and instead talking amongst themselves about what they had just heard. **

'**What was that all about?' Lakeisha asked**

'**No idea, never heard anything like that before' James replied**

'**It was a bit queer, the hat warning us like that, do you think he knows that something is happening' Remus said, lowering his head so as not to be overheard.**

'**Well it does live in Dumbledore's office, it probably eavesdrops on conversations all the time' Lily said**

'**That's cos it's a hat and hasn't got anything better to do' Sirius pointed out**

'**Sirius I think we all kindda figured that out, it was rather obvious' Anusha said, raising her eyebrows at Sirius**

**They all stopped talking to clap, as Marvin Ealingson became the first Gryffindor. Then they carried on with their hushed conversation with the exception of Sirius who was eagerly watching the dwindling numbers of waiting first years and thinking of the feast that was to come. It wasn't long, to the relief of Sirius, before McGonagal announced the last person on the list (Angela Yoline – Hufflepuff) and rolled up the piece of parchment. Dumbledore then stood up to give his little speech before starting the feast. **

'**Welcome, welcome, all new and old hands. I'm glad to see you're all looking healthy and refreshed after your summer holidays…'**

**At this point Sirius' stomach started to rumble extremely loudly, prompting everyone's attention to turn to him. When the laughter died down Dumbledore said,**

'**Well it seems as if Mister Black's stomach isn't too pleased and so the notices can wait until after the feast. Now, I think, is the time to fill our hungry stomachs. Tuck in all, tuck in'**

**And with a wave of his hand food suddenly appeared on the gold platters and drink in the goblets. Everyone immediately started filling their plates, but none as fast as Sirius who grabbed everything in reach and soon had a teetering pile of food in front of him. He did all of this while stuffing his face with a large piece of chicken much to the disgust of his friends. But it wasn't long before they too were happily eating their way through the wonderful feast in front of them. The house elves had really out done themselves this year and there were so many different types of food that everyone was eating seconds and thirds in order to get through them all. Also present were some of Sirius' food requests, which he always made to the elves in the kitchen before he left every year. And of course they'd never forget, so many of the students were left wondering as to why there were such peculiar dishes as banana, carrot and lamb risotto, chicken, fish and cream pizza and salmon and turkey pie amidst all the other more widely known foods. After the deserts had been cleared away, including the cream and sausage éclairs (a cross between hot dogs and chocolate éclairs and the latest recipe thought up by Sirius), Dumbledore stood up to give out the notices that were previously halted by Sirius' stomach.**

'**And so, as I was saying before, welcome to all, another school year has started. Clubs will be running as usual and permission slips for Hogsmeade should be handed in prior to the first visit coming in 6 weeks time. All students above first year, wishing to try out for their house quidditch team should contact their head of house. Notices about Quidditch trials will be put up on the notice boards. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked to remind you that magic is not permitted in the corridors. His extensive and detailed list on banned items has been put up on his office door for anyone wanting to consult it. This year the Head boy and girl are both from Gryffindor and they are James Potter and Lily Evans. Please visit them or a teacher if you have a problem. The forbidden forest is exactly that, forbidden. Which means, Mister Black, that you should not enter it. And that is all I have to say so I shall not withhold you from your comfortable beds any longer. Will everyone follow their prefects to their common rooms and may the Head boy and girl please visit me tomorrow morning.' **

**Dumbledore then sat down and turned to talk to McGonagal as everyone stood up to leave. Lily and James went off to help the Gryffindor prefects escort everyone up to the tower. The remaining three marauders and the three girls made their way up to the Gryffindor tower without them. Sirius, having eaten his fill and more (which amounted to roughly the same as the others food put together) repeatedly kept on yawning quite widely and leaning on Remus' and Anusha's shoulder in turn for support. Normally the journey from the Great Hall to the Gryffindor tower didn't take that long but today it seemed to take forever, probably because they were all quite tired and had to practically carry Sirius who seemed incapable of walking on his own two feet. By the time they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady they were all knackered and extremely relieved to see the sight of her. They gave her the password (black bludgers) and stumbled into their common room. They muttered goodnights to each other and parted as they reached the top of the tower and the seventh year dorms. **

**The trunks had already been brought up and left by the foot of the beds. In the boy's dorm, Sirius was scrambling through his trunk looking for a pair of boxers that he always wore in the night and shoving his neatly piled clothes (the work of the house elves at James' home) on to the floor. Remus looked on disapprovingly from the side of his bed where he was changing. Peter was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Over in the girl's room, Lakeisha and Maya were neatly transferring their clothes from their trunks to their cupboards. Anusha was bouncing up and down on her bed madly (testing the springs, she said when questioned, just to make sure she hadn't been given a faulty bed). It wasn't long before they were all tucked up in their respective beds (Sirius having stolen James' bed complaining that his was too cold) and fast asleep. **

**Down in the common room Lily and James were pinning up notices on the notice board for when everyone woke up the next morning. They had just finished answering questions about the latest Hogsmeade trip, clubs that were running and in James' case when he was holding the quidditch trials and what players he was looking for. By the time they finished everything was quiet and no one else was in the common room. They walked up to their dorms together in silence just enjoying each other's company and contemplating about the upcoming year. When they reached the top they turned to face each other.**

'**Well our first day as Heads is over' Lily said, breaking the silence**

'**Guess it didn't go too badly, eh' James replied, looking down at her. **

'**Yeah, not too badly at all' she said**

**They both lapsed into silence not knowing what to say. They weren't so used to being alone like this much less having to work together. James stared down at his shoes and Lily stared at hers both trying to think of something to say. **

'**Well I'll see you tomorrow then' Lily finally said**

'**Er yeah, see ya'**

'**Don't be late, we have to go see Professor Dumbledore early so that we won't miss getting our timetables at breakfast'**

'**No problem, I'll get up early'**

'**Okay then. Goodnight James' **

'**Goodnight Lily' And Lily turned and went into her dorm. James stared at the closed door for a while, a small smile on his lips. Maybe this Head Boy stuff was going to be pretty fun. **

**A/N: And there it is guys, my wonderful creation, my _piece de resistance_. It took me ages but now it's finished. Don't you all think my sorting hat song is brilliant, I know I do. Normally I can't make anything rhyme let alone write a poem, but hey it goes to show you that miracles can happen. Blimey, this is something like 8000 words; I had no idea it was going to be so long. But I hope you liked it.**

**I just want to say that I know a lot of people don't like to review and everything but I have a special request. See no one ever gives me reviews and it's really bad for my confidence and morale etc. Those who have posted their own fanfics will know what I mean and I know that now that I'm writing my own stories I'm definitely gonna start reviewing more. So please will everyone reading this please review, at least once. I don't care how long it is, I'll even give you some ideas. You could say **

**Hey, I love/like/hate this story. Please carry on/stop writing. Thanks**

**That's all I need. Honest, you can say whatever you want. And also read my other story cos if you like it and review it I will carry on writing it as well. So please review if you want me to continue or even if you don't. I just want to hear from you. THANKS. Feel free to email me if you want, about anything, I like talking to people (though this doesn't mean I'm a sad loner without friends). **

**PS: I will make sure to update regularly for those who like consistency.**


End file.
